


It's better when you explain it

by AlxAtz



Series: GOT7 x ATEEZ Twilight Series [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because this is twilight, Blood Drinking, But it's there, Choi Jongho Monsterfucker, Choi Jongho is done with their bullshit, Don't worry no one saw, Dumb Vampires Dynamics, Human Choi Jongho, Human Kim Yugyeom, Human Song Mingi, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hypnosis, Implied Forest Sex if you pay attention, Jinyoung and Seonghwa have powers, M/M, Minor Song Mingi/Kang Yeosang/Jeong Yunho, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Song Mingi Monsterfucker, Sort Of, These vampires are vikings, They all go to the same college, They don't drink human blood this is twilight, They have a forest near town, They were on top of a roof, Twilight References, Vampire Choi San, Vampire Im Jaebum | JB, Vampire Jackson Wang, Vampire Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Vampire Park Jinyoung, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampire centered, Vampires obsessed with music, Werewolf Choi Youngjae, Werewolf Jeong Yunho, Werewolf Jung Wooyoung, Werewolf Kang Yeosang, Werewolf Kim Hongjoong, Werewolf Mark Tuan, not a lot, this is a twilight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxAtz/pseuds/AlxAtz
Summary: “You’ve never wanted to turn someone so fast before,” and San knew that Seonghwa was talking about his remark before, “he’s just a boy.”“So were we, Seonghwa,” San sighed, “and it wasn’t even that serious-“ Seonghwa glared at San and San shrugged, “Okay, it was. You can’t blame me, imagine him singing for you, you heard that voice? I thought we all sang well, but he can out-sing each and every single one of us, as a human!”“You can’t turn every gifted kid, San.”“How boring, imagine if we got to turn Michael Jackson-““Michael Jackson what?” Jongho had asked, catching the last bit of the conversation.“Nothing!” Seonghwa and San answered in unison.------Or Jongho takes a late night walk in the forest and finds a bunch of people dancing until sunrise and make his life miserable because he doesn't understand why they're all so weird and at some point he's had enough.Part 1 of my Twilight Series.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Everyone/Everyone, Future Crossover Pairings, If you really pay attention, Im Jaebum| JB/Park Seonghwa, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Song Mingi/Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, blink and you'll miss it - Relationship, if you squint
Series: GOT7 x ATEEZ Twilight Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	It's better when you explain it

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this earlier this month but writers block is a bitch, but here it is now! The Twilight GOT7 x ATEEZ AU no one requested! This will have more parts, including some crossover interactions so keep that in mind. This part is centered on the vampires, specially Jongho's relationship with them, but next part will be all about the werewolves and future parts will explain background situations. This is the introduction part sort of. More plot will be added later on! Hope you enjoy this self indulgent thing I did.

It wasn’t weird for Jongho to go out in the middle of the night for a walk through the dark and mysterious forest that was on the city he lived in. Yes, he knew it could be dangerous but he also had lived there a long time now and had done that multiple times and until now nothing has happened.

This time is later than usual for his walk, around 5 am maybe, it won’t be long till sunrise, but it was okay, it’s not like he hadn’t gone to class with zero to none hours of sleep, besides, walking always relaxed him. He could already hear the voices of his roommates nagging at him about his so fucked up schedule, but it was okay, they’re getting used to it.

The forest was so calm at this time, except for the birds singing, they always got up so early in the morning and Jongho felt like he wasn’t alone, that always made him feel better, the birds got his back if anything happened. Well, not really, but it was a nice thought. He always walked the same path, never going far too deep into the place since there certainly must be wild animals, this was a forest after all. And if not animals, hunters. There were always stupid fucks trying to disturb nature. The thought alone made Jongho roll his eyes. He had encountered a few of those on his late night walks and had fought some too. As of now, that’d been the most dangerous thing he’s ever encountered in the forest.

He finally reached the limit end of his walk, having it memorized from how often he’s done it, breathing in deeply before turning back. And he was about to, but someone laughed. Which made him stand frozen on his place, that was certainly something new, no one ever comes to the forest this early in the morning.

Jongho tried to brush it up, maybe it was some stupid hunters again and he didn’t want his mood ruined by something like that, so again, he tried to walk away, but then something else happened. Music. And not any kind of music. It was classical music. He could recognize a violin, maybe a cello too. It didn’t sound like it was prerecorded. Was someone really playing music in the middle of the forest right now?

More instruments were being slowly added, and Jongho definitely had to turn back around, it came from maybe less than a mile away, not like Jongho was good with math, but it wasn’t that far or that close to him either. The sky was getting brighter, so he could see better where he was going. He didn’t have to walk that much, because he saw the shadow of someone dancing in the middle of the trees.

The shadow was slender and his skin was being kissed by the soft light there was. A man, Jongho could recognize. Wearing what looked like a black dress shirt and black trousers, everything hugging the man’s figure to perfection. Ballet. It was ballet what he was dancing, Jongho decided, noticing the way the stranger’s figure moved with the music, hearing soft laughter from where he was. So he wasn’t alone and was dancing for someone.

Jongho suddenly felt so out of place with his plain gray sweatpants and hoodie, like he should be better prepared for the situation even if this was so unfamiliar for him. Jongho couldn’t move even if he wanted to. The music and everything hypnotizing him to stay and watch.

From where he was standing he couldn’t see the other people that must be there, but it didn’t matter, because he could hear them, all the instruments playing to perfection, not a single mistake, like they’ve been doing this their whole life, and they were all playing for the stranger in front of him, who moved and made the wind obey. It was just beautiful, because every time he moved, Jongho could swear the wind moved with him. The birds even stopped singing, like they were all watching too.

The wind got stronger and so did the music, like it was playing with them. God clearly has his favorites, and the stranger was one of those. The way he moved just made everything look like he was in the middle of a movie scene or a musical, straight out of the books he’s read, so surreal, but it was happening right then and there and he could be a part of it, even if just as an spectator.

Jongho didn’t check the time, but it was sunrise, and as soon as the music stopped, the sunlight hit the skin of the dancing man, and Jongho had never seen anything like it. His skin looked like it was being covered in bronze. Yes, Jongho is well aware of “golden hours” but this was not it. It looked unreal. Like his skin was metal, like you could throw a knife at it and it wouldn’t cut, like when the sun hits metal and it glows. Jongho didn’t know he stopped breathing until music started again, this time more upbeat.

Medieval music, or something you’d listen on a Vikings tv shows or videogames, and soon there was laughter again, this time fewer instruments were playing, maybe just two violins, the bronze-like skin man started dancing around, soon another person came into Jongho’s range of vision, and he couldn’t help but let out a big gasp once he caught a glance of his skin, because this one looked exactly like the other one but diamond-like. It was so white and bright it could leave you blind if you stared at it for too long.

They stopped for a second and Jongho thought they had heard him, but then he relaxed because the music was playing and they weren’t even close enough. Soon they started again and Jongho could see them playing around and enjoy. This dance wasn’t as elegant as the one before, but they still moved with delicacy and even though he was sure there wasn’t a strict choreography for it, they moved like they had done that number millions of times before.

Jongho felt as if he was there with them, all of the sudden feeling like a part of the strange narrative going on, feeling his body starting to move to the rhythm of the violins, jumping on his feet, laughing even, like he had not ever been free like that before, letting his body just move.

“Don’t you think we should take him home?” San murmured under the music, watching from his place a young man not so far from them, watching and dancing.

“Yes, he looks like he haven’t had enough sleep, maybe we could help with that,” San heard one of his violinist friends talk, Jinyoung it was, who sent San a glance and he knew what that meant, nodding once to confirm he understood.

“Seonghwa, Jaebeom, I’ll be right back,” but before he could actually leave, his feet moved against him, making him groan, “Seonghwa, I swear you need to stop doing that,” but now his whole body was reacting to the music and soon he joined the dancing pair and leaders of their little pack.

“We haven’t danced together in a long time,” Seonghwa chuckled and grabbed both his pack mates wrists and directed the dance, because that’s what Seonghwa did, dance and control situations with it, as weird as it sounds, but for him it just makes sense, “besides”, the three of them glanced quickly at the human dancing, “he’s having so much fun, he didn’t even resist the enchanting.”

“Well, maybe it’s because he’s a human and you had hypnotized him long ago,” Jaebeom said now, “but now we can’t just let him go, he’s seen our clearly different traits,” and again, San knew what that meant, sighing and looking at the human, who was just having the time of their life.

“And I was just about to do so, but guess who’s making me dance,” San growled at Seonghwa, who just pouted.

“This music just brings back such beautiful memories, I can’t remember them without music, so when I do, it’s just great.”

Seonghwa and Jaebeom were the first ones to meet each other out of their clan in the dark era, and then they met Jinyoung, Jackson and Bambam. San was the last one to join, but they had been around existing just about the same time, and out of all of them, only Seonghwa could remember exactly every detail if the memory was attached to music, specially this kind of music, since is when Seonghwa had met them all, and if not, he made it seem like he did, because even is Bambam or Jinyoung weren’t around in taverns like Seonghwa or Jaebeom, they played music like they had. And even if San didn’t meet them all back then, he felt like he did.

Soon enough San let loose and started singing on top of the music, making them all laugh with excitement, because San’s voice just captured the moment, blending in beautifully with the air, tangling in with Seonghwa’s dance, with their music… They just were all like that, made for each other.

After another few minutes passed by with all of them dancing and enjoying themselves, Seonghwa finally stopped, but still asked Jinyoung to keep playing so they wouldn’t startle the human, who was in a sort of trance, trance that San was in charge of removing now, making Seonghwa whisper an apology in his direction while he made his way through the darker side of the forest.

“We’re probably going to see him around, hm?” That was Jackson asking now, who had just been standing with his share of instruments for a while, “we should probably go say hi later today.”

“You’re probably right, we have to make the neighbors like us,” Bambam sighed, looking around the forest with a familiar smile on his face, one that became bigger when Seonghwa hugged him from behind, joining in, looking at the sky and trees they had seen grow over the years.

“It is nice to be back, I’ve missed this forest so much,” Jaebeom said behind them, making them all turn and smile at his leader pack, “good thing we can finally be here, I wish a hundred years passed quicker.”

And they all laughed.

On the other side was San, who had a task at hand.

Jongho was twirling on his place with a huge smile on his face.

“Seonghwa should be with me doing this, I hate his enchantings, they’re so fucking hard to get rid off,” he sighed, still watching from afar, he knew he had to do it or Jongho would dance to death. Or until his feet bleed. Or both.

San was about to go face the boy, but he got a better idea on how to break the enchantment, so he approached him and tapped his shoulder and before he could scream or something, San locked eyes with him and asked for a name, to which the human answered with a “Choi Jongho”.

“Alright, Choi Jongho, you’re not scared of me nor you notice the glow on my skin,” to which Jongho nodded, “I’m going to sing and you’ll sing after me, listen to what you’re singing because it’s true, it’s your truth,” Jongho nodded again and San smiled, standing in front of him, clearing his throat.

**_Choi Jongho’s my name_ **

**_I was wondering through the forest_ **

**_When the sunrise hit_ **

**_I encountered a couple new people_ **

**_My new neighbors maybe_ **

**_I was suddenly blinded by the sun_ **

**_Only for a few seconds_ **

**_Because next thing I knew they were gone_ **

**_They were normal people taking a walk_ **

**_Music they made, such beautiful sound_ **

**_We danced together_ **

**_But now I need to get home_ **

**_I don’t remember the glow on their skins_ **

**_And I’m tired of dancing so I’ll stop_ **

**_I’ll take some rest and will go_ **

**_Choi Jongho’s my name_ **

**_I don’t remember the glow on their skin_ **

**_And I’m tired of dancing so I’ll stop_ **

**_I’ll take some rest and will go_ **

San had ended the melody and now it was Jongho’s turn to repeat, San was ready to block his sense of hearing a bit, but the melody on the human’s voice surprised him, and he was sure his pack could hear it too, because Jongho sang beautifully, San’s songs didn’t rhyme, but that was the style they used when he was newly formed and he never changed it. Only a few people can pull off that style, and Jongho was doing it to perfection.

Before the chanting was over, San could see Seonghwa by the corner of his eye, he sent him a smirk and murmured a “ _Imagine his voice with our training_ ”, to which Seonghwa’s eyes got bigger with surprise. San knew Seonghwa took the fact of turning people very serious, but San couldn’t help but want to hear the boy in front of him helping him with new chants or singing for Seonghwa’s dances, San even wondered if the boy knew how to play an instrument.

When the chant was over, Jongho had to blink a few times before coming to reality, now more people around him, all of them looking at his direction. Where was he?

_“The forest.”_

Right, he was at the forest, his night walk.

_“Then you found us dancing and playing music and you joined in on us.”_

True, there was a man dancing and then… he joined? Yes, he did.

A memory of him dancing around in circle with them filled his senses, details and tunes coming back at him.

“Don’t worry, we were walking you home, my name is San,” San said looking Jongho dead in the eye. Yes, Jongho remembered, they were walking him home, the man behind San suggested it.

“Jinyoung, boy, my name is Jinyoung,” he was handsome, Jongho could tell. Well, all of them were.

“Right, sorry, it’s my lack of sleep hitting right now,” Jongho assumed, he always got kind of clumsy when he didn’t have enough sleep and that day he didn’t get any rest at all, maybe it was the second day he wasn’t sleeping, “but my name is Jongho, don’t remember if I ever introduced myself.”

Jongho bowed and so did all of them, Jongho now remembering who the violinists were, and finally catching a glimpse of the dancing stranger he saw before, standing right behind the rest of them.

As promised, they all walked Jongho home. If Jinyoung was filling Jongho’s mind with more details as they walked together, that was a secret, but he didn’t want the young boy to have gaps on his memory that could make him question anything.

Seonghwa was keeping distance, watching the human walk, making sure the dancing had left his body completely.

“Don’t worry, I did it right and without your help,” San whispered next to him, “he won’t be dancing with Death anytime soon,” San giggled earning a slap from Seonghwa on the back of his neck.

“You’ve never wanted to turn someone so fast before,” and San knew that Seonghwa was talking about his remark before, “he’s just a boy.”

“So were we, Seonghwa,” San sighed, “and it wasn’t even that serious-“ Seonghwa glared at San and San shrugged, “Okay, it was. You can’t blame me, imagine him singing for you, you heard that voice? I thought we all sang well, but he can out-sing each and every single one of us, as a human!”

“You can’t turn every gifted kid, San.”

“How boring, imagine if we got to turn Michael Jackson-“

“Michael Jackson what?” Jongho had asked, catching the last bit of the conversation.

“Nothing!” Seonghwa and San answered in unison, earning a glance from the rest of their pack, who most certainly were going to have a talk with them about it.

“We just met the boy, what are you, a wolf?” And Seonghwa is sure his pack heard him because they were all holding their laughter.

It was about 8 am when they arrived at Jongho’s home, all of them carrying their instruments and Jongho all of the sudden felt bad for taking his friends so far without even asking where they lived, they may now need to walk all the way back into the forest. Jongho could tell them they could stop and go back their own way, but his house was just in front of them, so no, that wasn’t an option and he was so embarrassed.

“I didn’t even ask where you all lived, I am so sorry-“

“Don’t you dare, Jongho, this is a great opportunity to know the neighborhood and to introduce ourselves to out new neighbors,” Seonghwa answered, and it’s probably the first time he had spoken to Jongho directly since they met each other, and it somehow felt refreshing to him, nodding and smiling shyly at him.

They continued their way towards Jongho’s house, the vampires murmuring the whole way and it surprised Jongho how well they understood each other and he wondered how long they had been together, because he clearly couldn’t do that with none of his friends, maybe Wooyoung, but he still wasn’t sure about that.

“Hey, Jongho! Do you think your friends are awake? We want to meet them,” that was Jackson, Jongho remembered, “and we don’t know if there’s anything open here, so we could maybe grab lunch.”

“Oh,” that took Jongho by surprise, watching the sky as if that would give him a clue about the time and grabbing his keys, damn him for not taking his phone out of the house, “I actually don’t know, but I could check, of course,” and they were finally in front of his home and Jongho just now thought about how to tell his roommates how he came home with six strangers without them thinking he’s crazy. Problem for his future self.

Future meaning right now, because as soon as the door was open, an angry Yugyeom welcomed him. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and a deep frown on his face, frown that he tried to soften when he saw that Jongho wasn’t alone.

“Surprise!” Jongho said doing jazz hands, trying to lighten up the mood, awkward smile on his face, turning to the side so he could introduce the strangers to his roommate, “Yugyeom, these are our new neighbors, and I happened to find them on the forest.”

Yugyeom’s shoulders dropped at that, maybe feeling better now that he knew that Jongho wasn’t alone this whole time, bowing to the six men in front of his doorstep, grabbing Jongho by the sleeve.

“So I had to endure having Mingi and Yunho here doing you know what while you were out with some sexy strangers?” Yugyeom hissed on his ear and Jongho tried to keep a straight face, because he knew how Yunho and Mingi could get.

“I mean, be grateful Yeosang wasn’t added to the mix,” and Jongho could feel Yugyeom shiver at that, “is Mingi awake, by the way?” To which Yugyeom nodded.

“My friend’s in the shower right now, but you are all welcomed to come in, even though we do not have enough sits for all of you,” Yugyeom said now directed to the strangers, moving to let them in.

They didn’t have much, just a sofa, a table, the TV on the wall, a kitchen with a kitchen counter and that was it. Their house had two rooms and a gorgeous backyard, and rent was okay for the three of them that lived there, so it was completely fine, and seeing that it were six of them who apparently lived together, Jongho took it they might understand it.

The wait wasn’t long, since as soon as they locked the door for the cold not to come inside, Mingi got downstairs freshly washed with his blonde hair still wet, the shock on his face to see their small living room full of people picture worthy.

“Mingi, these are the new neighbors!” Yugyeom screamed from the kitchen, and Mingi looked at Jongho in confusion, which made both of them laugh, “Jongho found them on his forest wandering and now they’re here, so be nice.”

Mingi noticed how some of them started whispering at his arrival, he paid no mind to it, they were new after all, maybe it was about something else.

“A wolf,” San had whispered as soon as someone had turned the shower off, smell filling the air, “one of them is a wolf.”

“Don’t jump into conclusions that soon, maybe it’s something else,” Bambam whispered back, trying to shut San up.

But it didn’t work, because when Mingi appeared in front of them, the smell was too much to handle, they all had to stop breathing.

“I told you,” San whispered to Bambam, who decided to ignore him, because maybe he was right.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Jaebeom said, looking at Seonghwa who nodded, both of them approaching the blonde boy there.

“Nice to meet you, Mingi, I’m Seonghwa and this is Jaebeom,” Seonghwa smiled and offered his hand, Mingi looked at it for a while before shaking it, and then did the same with Jaebeom’s.

 _“Is he?”_ Seonghwa and Jaebeom heard inside their heads at the same time and shrugged. The boy clearly smelled like a werewolf, but his skin wasn’t smoking hot like one, which was weird.

“Maybe a newly turned?” Jackson asked Jinyoung, who shook his head in negation.

“Remember they aren’t like us, they present at a young age, it’s a bloodline thing.”

“That’s the only thing I didn’t like about this place,” San whispered and they all nodded before stopping to smile at their newly found friends, San taking the lead now, “So we were wondering if something could be open now, we want to invite you three to have breakfast.”

“Well, the reservation is always open by now, we could go there, Mark cooks great,” Mingi said, and the vampires all snapped back to look at him.

“You go often to the reservation?” Seonghwa wondered, trying to look as casual as possible. It must’ve worked because the other boys didn’t flinch at his question.

“We have some friends there, but I don’t think we should make Mark cook for more people now,” Jongho said, completely ignoring the glances they all gave each other at those words, “we could actually go to the college’s cafeteria, it must be open.”

They all agreed on that and got out of the house, the clan leaving their instruments on the living room so they wouldn’t be going around with them, and also keep a better eye on Mingi, just to make sure.

On the walk there they learned the three roommates were all in the humanities department, Jongho and Yugyeom were music oriented and Mingi was going for literature, which actually surprised the clan, because they were all going to be in the same department then, since Seonghwa was going for culinary arts, San for dance and Bambam for music, the other three were all graduated and were going to be looking for jobs there to spend the time.

“So how do you know each other?” Mingi asked, taking seat in the table they chose was enough to fit them all, “If half of you are already graduated and working how did you get along?”

Good thing Jaebeom was always prepared, “I went to their high school as an internship program and I knew them there.”

“He was the library angry guy,” Bambam whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, which made them all chuckle at the table.

“I met him first,” Seonghwa said referring to Jaebeom, “and he knew Jackson and Jinyoung from college and it all went down from there,” he finished with a wink, like an inside joke, one that made the whole clan smile.

“Wasn’t it weird?” Yugyeom chimed in, “All of you getting together all of the sudden?”

“Not at all, we all clicked instantly,” San said with a hand gesture that remarked his statement, “I was the last one to be added before they started moving and they kept me.”

“Like a stray dog,” Seonghwa added, earning a hit on the rib from San himself, “but enough about us, how did you all decided to form your own pack?” Weird terminology, but Jongho let it slide.

“I knew Mingi since we were kids, our houses were near each other, but we only got close when we realized we were going to study in the same college, so we joined forces to pay a somewhat decent place,” Jongho sighed, remembering the number of places they had seen and that still were far beyond their wallets, “there was nothing that could suit us, but we still came with no place to stay and found Yugyeom who had plastered a poster outside this cafeteria looking for a couple or roommates and that’s it, were all together now.”

“We still have our moments, since we have only been together for a year or so, but we’re getting the hang of it,” Yugyeom added.

“Like Jongho’s midnight walks,” Mingi chuckled, earning a gasp from Jongho, “it’s not like they don’t know-“ and something interrupted his speech, smile spreading across his face, now waving his hand at someone, making everyone look back to see who it was.

“ _Wolfs.”_

“Yunho! Wooyoung!” Mingo got up from the table and went to greet them, like he hadn’t been with Yunho the whole night before.

“ _Are they all wolfs?”_

Seonghwa and Jaebeom looked at each other once again and got up from the table too, going to where Mingi was, tapping his shoulder to grab his attention.

“Hey, Mingi, we’re going to order everyone’s food, anything for your friends?”

“Oh no, Seonghwa, they always eat before coming to the cafeteria, but let me introduce you to them!” Mingi always got excited about meeting new people, “The tall blonde one is Yunho and the other one is Wooyoung, we also got another friend whose name is Yeosang, don’t know why he’s not here…”

“He had to help Hongjoong and Mark with some stuff,” Wooyound said glancing at Yunho, “nice to meet you…” he said to let the other ones introduce themselves.

“My name is Jaebeom, and this is Seonghwa as you’ve heard,” both of them extended their hands to greet them, “we’re new here, we just moved.”

Yunho and Wooyoung shook their hands with them, and locked eyes with them for quite a long time. They all knew. Mingi cleared his throat to grab their attention again, to which Yunho smiled and let go of Seonghwa’s hand, taking a deep breath.

“How did you meet them, Mingi?” Yunho asked, trying to hide the worry on his voice.

“Oh, Jongho found them and they invited us to lunch,” Mingi shrugged as if it was no big deal, grabbing Yunho by the wrist so they could join the others at the table, leaving Jaebeom and Seonghwa alone with Wooyoung.

“How many of you moved here?”

“Six. How many of you are here?”

“Six. I call that fair play.”

Seonghwa smirked at that remark, rolling his eyes, “We’ll go later to the reservation, is it where it always have been?”

“Hasn’t moved an inch.”

“You won’t have to worry about us,” a voice said approaching behind them, San, “we’re vegan, you can look,” he said getting in the middle of them, locking eyes with Wooyoung, who took his time to verify that the color on their eyes was honey golden and not red or black at the moment.

“I hope you all keep it that way,” Wooyoung said, tapping San’s chin with his hand, “now how come you invited them for lunch when you don’t eat at all?”

“We can’t eat, but we can drink,” San said looking back at his two clan mates, signaling for them to go actually go get the food, “so that’s what we’ll do, we’ll have some coffee so we don’t damage our system.”

Wooyoung was taken aback by the way the vampire was talking to him, and San catch up on that, placing his hands over the wolf’s shoulders, squeezing them lightly, scrunching his nose.

“Come on, let’s not keep them waiting.”

The lunch was… interesting. To say the least. No one but the three humans were eating, with Yunho occasionally stealing food from Mingi’s plate. The clan would look at the two wolves with care, lingering their sight to Mingi still, not sure about him.

_“Six of them?”_

“Yes, Jinyoung, six of them.”

_“That’s… less than I expected.”_

“We won’t ask, we do not care.”

“ _Jackson, I do care, it’s been years, I want to know what happened.”_

Jackson was about to answer when he was interrupted by Jaebeom on his side, elbowing him on the arm slightly, “We’re at the table, stop it.”

If the humans noticed the weirdness exuding from their new neighbors, they didn’t say anything. There.

A few days had passed and… it was a lot.

Jongho had to show them all the college because he’s a good person, right? Wrong.

Well, yeah, he is. But things just got… weirder.

It’s like they just didn’t know how school worked, they acted so out of place, like when he, Bambam and San shared all a class and the both of them ended up giving the class instead of the teacher, because they apparently had seen the subject on their previous college.

And okay, that was fine, it happens. Maybe.

Then one class they were talking about some famous classical musicians and Paganini’s name was mentioned and Bambam seemed like they just poured an ice bucket on his impossibly tight jeans.

“Is everything okay, dude?” Jongho had asked his now friend, who really looked like he had just seen a ghost.

“No, yeah, everything’s fine,” Bambam smiled back at him like he hadn’t just been staring at the wall for a solid minute without blinking, getting back to his notes, whispering then under his breath how fortunate we were that Seonghwa wasn’t there.

When Paganini’s story came and the professor mentioned how people believed he was a vampire, Bambam chuckled a bit too loud that the teacher asked him to share what was so funny to the class, to which Bambam just answered:

“I mean, he would’ve been lucky to be one, we’d knew if he was still living.”

They were weird, that was… fine? Jongho figured that’s why they all got along so well.

But then one time Seonghwa had a project and apparently he couldn’t get it right and so he asked Jongho for assistance.

“Seonghwa, no offense, but don’t you have a bunch of people living with you?”

“It’s not like they’d be any help!” Seonghwa said with a prominent pout on his face, “Please, Jongho, please.” Making the last “please” longer.

And Jongho was a good person, a good friend, so of course he went.

Why.

“Seonghwa, why don’t you just taste it?” Because Seonghwa was asking Jongho every five minutes if the salt was okay, if it was fully cooked through and more, “It’d be a lot more easier.”

“I can’t! Now please try it, I just added something else,” Seonghwa said shoving the spoon in Jongho’s mouth, waiting for his reaction.

“Oh my God, Seonghwa.” Jongho said with his mouth full.

“Is it good?”

“It’s awful,” Jongho had to spit it on the sink, turning off the stove and looking at Seonghwa who looked at the verge of tears, “you can still change careers, you know? It’s not too late.”

A laugh followed that from the living room, “I told you, man,” San arrived then, putting an arm around Jongho’s shoulders and with his free hand he patted Seonghwa on the head, “it’s been ages since you’ve touched a stove, what else did you expect?”

“I wanted to try something new,” Seonghwa sighed clearly sad and disappointed with his failure, “I missed it and wanted to do it.”

“Trying new things is for hobbies, not for college,” Jongho said with clear confusion on his voice, looking at San on his side, who just shrugged.

“That’s why I did dancing, I’m okay at it and wanted to try it,” San answered, reaching over Jongho to stick his finger at the pan with the food in, taking it in front of his nose and shivering, “Dude, you have a great sense of smell and you couldn’t see this just doesn’t work?” He said before cleaning his finger on a towel that was somewhere near.

“So you both just wanted to try new things and decided that college, the thing that’s going to define your future, was the great time for it?” Jongho asked, switching sight from San to Seonghwa.

“It’s not like we’re going to die anytime soon, so why not?” San said, earning a terrified glance from Seonghwa, to which he replied lifting his hands in the air over his head, “I’m just saying!”

“It’s not like you can control that, though,” Jongho chuckled, but not because it was funny, but because, as always, he never understood what was going on, “Anyways, if this is how you all cook, I feel pity.”

“Oh no, don’t worry, we don’t,” San said winking an eye at Seonghwa, who dropped his shoulders and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, creating a weirdly loud hollow sound, which made San snort.

Jongho just didn’t get it. They all looked and walked like they owned the place, but the moment they start speaking you just can’t help but notice there’s something odd about them, but apparently only him felt that way.

“Jongho, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mingi, how can you not notice?” Jongho whispered his scream, since they were walking through the college hall, “They just don’t fit anywhere!”

“First of all, that’s rude,” Mingi stopped him a second to say that before continuing, “and just because they’re different doesn’t make them weird.”

“Aha! So you know they’re different!” Jongho pointed, earning a shocked look from Mingi.

“I have no idea what you mean, they’re normal people like every human at this school,” Mingi rushed his answer.

“No, you just said they were different, that means you’ve noticed,” when they finally reached the exit door and walked to their house, was when Jongho finally raised his voice, “and I thought Wooyoung and them were weird enough.”

“Mingi, did you tell him?” Someone shouted at them, making Mingi jump and lose the color on his face, “I told you not to tell anyone!”

“Yeosang, I haven’t said anything!” Mingi shouted back at the man standing in front of him now, “He was telling me about how weird the new ones were and I was telling him about how perfectly normal they were to me.”

Yeosang and Mingi looked at each other, wiggling their eyebrows as if they were communicating through them, Yeosang finally looking at Jongho next to them, who was honestly getting tired of the same bullshit every time, “I’m sorry, Jongho, I just thought Mingi said… Whatever, not important.”

“Why are all of you so cryptid? I’m getting tired,” Jongho confessed, rolling his eyes and making his own way.

“No, Jongho, wait! Where are you going?” Mingi screamed at him, receiving a Jongho rasing his middle finger back at him getting lost in the forest nearby.

“We need to tell him.”

“No way, fuck you.”

“Like last night?”

“Fucking scorpio mars, let’s go now.”

Jongho walked for at least 15 minutes into the forest before he decided to sit and rest, back on a tree and legs hitting a tall rock in front of him.

“I hate this live I’m living, I truly do.” He sighed and closed his eyes. Why did no one tell him college would be so hectic?

No, that’s not it.

Why did no one tell him college in that specific place would bring him so much disgrace?

He stayed there in complete silence for a few minutes until he heard a loud howling, which made him jump to his feet. That was… new.

He stood there for a few seconds until he heard it again, followed by a growl that didn’t seem to come from the same animal at all.

Jongho knew he should go, but it was just so near the city road and he knew he couldn’t do anything, but at least he had to see it and then go to the police station to get some help if needed.

So he grabbed his stuff and walked to where he had heard the sounds, hearing sporadic grunting and gasps, he was getting closer each time, being able to listen some pounding of some sorts, making him wonder what could be causing such thing, maybe two animals fighting each other? But he had never experienced something like this, nor has he heard of someone doing so.

He could see some shadows moving at distance, but they didn’t look big enough to make all that noise, so he walked to the other side to see if he could see better. Or at least that was his plan, but he crashed with something hard, thinking it was a rock he moved to see it, only to get scared to death (not really but close) when he saw that the thing he crashed with was Seonghwa, who was now grabbing him by the shoulders, keeping him in place and, was he nervous?

“How in hell did you get here?”

“What do you mean?” Seonghwa awkwardly laugh, “I’ve always been here.”

“Uh, no,” Jongho tried to get away, but Seonghwa’s grip was firm, “I would’ve heard you, also let me go.”

“You’re so funny, Jongho, I swear,” Seonghwa kept looking back, painful smile on his face, hands never leaving Jongho.

“That thing you’re trying to see? Yes, I’m also trying, now let me-“ Jongho tried to turn his head to see but on one quick –really quick- movement he was with his back on some tree, leaving him breathless.

“I like you.”

Jongho’s head snapped at that, looking at Seonghwa like he had grown two heads, “W- wha- what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Seonghwa was fidgeting a lot, and the sounds were getting louder again. And he wasn’t saying anything, he was just standing there smiling at Jongho. Jongho has had enough.

“Okay, that’s enough, let me go.”

“You see, Jongho dear, I can’t do that.”

“Fuck you and everyone here. You are all so fucking weird, always saying some cryptid shit and I just sit here and take it and pretend it’s okay that you all talk about stuff that apparently all of you know about but I don’t like it’s some inside joke or something,” Seonghwa was looking at him now with a frown on his face, “First it was Wooyoung and all of them, having their own secret code or something and then you and your friends arrive and nothing makes sense at fucking all and now those fucking sounds that for some fucking reason you’re trying to block from my sight but let me tell you, Park fucking Seonghwa. It’s not working! Like at all.”

A few seconds passed and the howling turned into something like a human moan, but soon it seemed like it was getting away, making Seonghwa’s shoulders drop, “I’m sorry.”

“But sorry for what?” Jongho felt like crying, he truly did, “And now there’s something out there that you prevented me from for no fucking reason and it might be dangerous and who’s going to know now?”

“That wasn’t something dangerous per se…” Seonghwa said, as if he was wondering if he was even right to say that, “But I just couldn’t let you see that, I saw it and I wish I didn’t.”

“So you fucking saw it,” Jongho shook his head, resting it then on the tree he was pushed against, “whatever. By the way, saying “I like you” to someone in a try to distract them? So out of place, this isn’t the XVII century or any of that shit.”

“I’ve never heard you curse that much before…” Seonghwa cupped Jongho’s face with his hands, caressing his cheeks, showing worry on his features.

“Are you even listening?”

“I am, I am, I’m just…” Seonghwa sighed, “What we heard weren’t animals… Well, you could say one of them was part animal, but not completely.”

Jongho stood there, tired look on his face, nodding and then placing his hands over Seonghwa’s, “Yeah, you’ve definitely lost it,” he then forced Seonghwa’s hands out of his face in a try to walk away from him, “This isn’t worth it.”

Seonghwa grabbed him by the wrist, he tried to break the touch but the grip kept him from moving his arm, how the fuck?

“I do think you deserve to know, I was going to ask Jaebeom first but…”

“Dude, I’m tired of your cryptid shit, let me just go.”

“None of us are human.”

“Yes, you sure act like so.”

“This is serious.”

“Yeah sure, Count Dracula, let me go.”

“Wow, that was a low hit.”

“Seonghwa, you just appeared out of nowhere to prevent me to see whatever that was, then told me you liked me, proceeded to explain how one of those whatever was part animal and now you’re not human? Are you even filtering what comes out of your mouth?”

“… Okay, I know how that sounds-“

“Do you, now?”

“I’m telling the truth, though.”

“No, yeah. You’re definitely crazy and I’m taking you to a mental institution right this moment.”

Seonghwa huffed and let go of Jongho’s wrist, the latter noticing how it hurt after the grip, massaging it for a bit before giving Seonghwa a glance and turning his back to him so he could go.

“Come home with me and we’ll explain, please?”

Jongho laughed at that, rolling his eyes in annoyance, lifting his arms in surrender, “What fucking ever.”

The trip home felt torturous to Jongho. Seonghwa didn’t dare to speak at all the whole walk to his home and he also walked behind Jongho, not by his side or whatever, but behind him. It also made Jongho wonder what did he even mean, because he knew Seonghwa was weird, but never crazy like he just showed a few minutes ago, which was worrying to say the least and was making him ponder if going into that house was a good idea now. Certainly it was too late for that since they were at the doorstep and Jongho was taking his shoes off already with Seonghwa next to him.

“Just want you to understand that you won’t be able to get away from us anytime soon.”

“You better shut it, because the more you open your mouth, the more it starts to sound like a cult.”

Seonghwa let out a loud laugh at that, “I’ll just show you, hope you can handle blood.”

Jongho really didn’t know what to expect, but he could not have been ready for what he saw in that moment, because how would you ever be prepared for something like a bunch of adults singing while one of them was stained with red all over his clothes and face.

“Is this a joke?”

“No, my dear, this is my family.”

Seonghwa cleared his throat, clapping twice and then everyone stopped singing, Jackson was the one who was stained in red thick liquid, especially around the mouth, he looked at Seonghwa with panic while Jongho did it with confusion, something that seemed to be happening a lot these weeks.

“We don’t do that, Seonghwa,” Jackson said, breaking the silence and somehow making it more uncomfortable, “we made an agreement.”

“Shut up, Jackson,” San said, walking towards them, cupping Jongho’s face with his hands, “Are we finally turning him? I told you you’d like him, I knew it.”

“Turning me into what?”

“A vampire, clearly,” that was Jinyoung, “I suppose that’s why you’ve brought him.”

“We always suck at keeping it a secret,” Jackson said, licking the red stain on the back of his hand, “don’t worry, this is cow’s blood.”

“Fucking freak,” Bambam threw a towel at Jackson, bringing laughter into the room, except from Jongho.

“So… no, yeah, I’m so lost,” Jongho tried to exit the house, but Seonghwa stopped him again.

“We’re a clan, we’re vampires, Jackson just chugged a whole cow down, which is gross, that blood tastes like shit.”

“You have no taste buds at all, that’s why you suck at culinary arts,” Jackson said while going upstairs, voice getting lost into the distance.

Jongho was processing the information, feeling everyone’s eyes on him, and he must be losing it because he started laughing, like, uncontrollable laughing, earning a few concerned looks and some endeared ones.

“So I wasn’t crazy, there was actually something really off about you all,” he couldn’t stop laughing, relieve coming over him, because he was finally able to put two and two together, looking at Seonghwa who was watching him in disbelief, “Why on earth would you chose to study culinary arts? You can’t even eat. God, now I get why Wooyoung was so weirded out when he found out.”

That made everyone else laugh with him, San now, who had let go of his face a few moments ago, hugged the boy a bit too hard, crushing some of his bones, “So glad we can stop hiding it now.”

“Oh no, you weren’t hiding it, which made it even worse, I thought you were part of a cult or something,” Jongho said with clear pain on his voice, San was really strong, good thing the hug lasted seconds because it was getting hard to breathe.

“You wouldn’t be that far off, once you’re in you can’t get out,” San said, smiling so big his dimples deepened a lot, “but we were trying before, now we can really just let go.”

“But wait,” Jongho turned over to face Seonghwa, “you said something about a half human something back in the forest… Is one of you a werewolf or something?”

“Oh no, not us,” Jinyoung said sitting on the couch near them, “your other friends are.”

“My other…” Jongho then remembered the conversation he had earlier with Mingi that day and how Yeosang had reacted, “oh. So my friend is a monsterfucker.”

“Or maybe a werewolf, we’re not sure,” San said.

Jongho felt somewhat dizzy, gratefully San and Seonghwa were quick to catch him, maybe good reflexes were a thing for them, “Well that actually explains everything.”

“Do you need some water? Some beer?” Bambam asked from the kitchen.

“A beer please!”

“You’ll love it, it’s our favorite,” Seonghwa whispered on his ear before letting him sit on the couch next to Jinyoung.

So the beer was good, but it was really strong. When he had asked what kind of beer it was, they told him it was an 8% alcohol german beer, and with one Jongho felt light, so he had to stop at that, not like he didn’t handle his alcohol well, but because he was not ready to be drunk around a bunch of vampires being that he was the only human. They did say they only drank animal blood unless there was a special situation, Jongho of course didn’t ask, he could imagine.

“How long have you been around?” Jongho asked them in general since they were all there except Jaebeom, and just now he could connect some dots, but he could always ask Seonghwa later.

“It depends, we’re all about the same age, there’s a gap of a hundred years between the oldest and the youngest, sort of,” Jackson answered. He had taken a shower and then joined them.

“Well, a hundred years does sound like a lot to me,” Jongho said raising an eyebrow.

“It isn’t if you’ve been immortal since the VII century,” San answered, chuckling a bit.

“Wouldn’t that mean you’re all about a thousand years old?”

“We’re only half a millennium away from two thousand, don’t disrespect us like that.”

“Now that would explain why you act like you’ve know every single famous figure we learn about in school,” Jongho said while playing with Seonghwa’s hands. Another thing he learned is that they were all stone cold, and it felt funny against his warm fingers. It also was relaxing and grounding, but that was for another day.

“Only the important ones,” Seonghwa answered with a wink.

“Okay, Paganini fucker,” San said rolling his eyes, making everyone in the room gasp, even Jongho.

“So that’s what Bambam meant when we were in class together!”

“You, dumb fuck, you told him?” That was Seonghwa.

“On accident!” That was Bambam.

“We really do suck at keeping secrets,” that was Jinyoung.

“We’re far too old for that,” that was Jackson, who had helped Jongho switch places to let the other two bicker about how that subject is forbidden in that household.

“I like it better when I understand what’s going on,” Jongho said watching them, resting his chin on his hand.

“You’re old enough to join- ouch!” San cried when Jinyoung hit him harsh on the shoulder, “It was just a suggestion, he’d fit.”

After a while, Jongho decided it was time to leave, being that he actually had some homework and now he needed to have a talk with Mingi. Would Yugyeom know too? He doubted it.

Seonghwa offered to walk him home, and he was not going to refuse it, not when he felt kind of powerful knowing that if anything happened, the odds were always in his favor.

It was weird, he knew he should be kind of scared or something like that, he even saw Jackson covered in blood, but he just couldn’t help but feel relieved, what it did feel like was like a joke, like at some point he’d wake up and find out he just dreamt that from all the stress the situation was causing him, but now he was hyperaware of his surroundings and the lack of sound coming from Seonghwa told him it was real. The older one didn’t need to breath nor blink, or eat. Well, they ate, but it was different. They also only ate animals, which was cool, neat. He was so relaxed it was scaring him even. It was weird, there’s usually a part of your brain that tells you that something’s off, well that part wasn’t doing its part at all.

After a few minutes of walking, he found the silence way different than the one he had experienced with Seonghwa before entering his house, this one was comforting even, but he still felt the need to talk.

“So when I said Count Dracula I wasn’t wrong, huh?”

“That’s awful representation of what we are.”

“Yes, you’re right, you look more like a version of the Addams,” Jongho turned to see Seonghwa’s reaction, who laughed as an answer, throwing his head back while doing so. Jongho wondered how it was to laugh without the need to stop for air.

“I guess we really are that odd,” Seonghwa frowned as if he had never considered the option before, “but you really took it way better than I expected, I’m afraid this is a façade and you’ll go snitch on us with the local church.”

That made Jongho laugh, “What are they going to do? Pray it out of you?” He shook his head from how absurd it was, “No one takes them seriously anymore, this isn’t the last century anymore.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” now Jongho noticed how Seonghwa’s accent switched at times, maybe from all the places he’s been all over the centuries, “We had some rough times in history, you’d have fun with all the stories.”

“I figure they’re a lot,” he furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his lips, “Do you actually remember everything?”

Seonghwa tilted his head thinking, “I don’t think so…” a sigh then followed, “I do remember most of it, but the older stuff I need more help remembering.”

“Like cooking.”

“Can we let that go? I just wanted a new career on my vampire curriculum!”

“I can’t believe you all have like a collection of degrees including doctors and dentists!”

“We had to spend our time one way or another!”

That made them both chuckle. It was easier for both of them now, and while it didn’t make Jongho worry, Seonghwa did.

“You’re sure you’re okay with what we just told you?”

“I am, it’s weird, but I am,” Jongho extended his hand a bit more so it could touch Seonghwa’s in a shy way to show him that he really meant it, “besides, what would I do if I wasn’t? My other group of friends are the werewolves!”

Seonghwa had a high-pitched laugh, and Jongho liked it, “We were surprised that we got to meet the humans and the werewolves the first day we arrived, and even more surprised you were all oblivious to what we are”

“Not gonna lie, I even thought you were addicts of some kind with the ways you behaved,” Jongho shivered at that, remembering how different his perception was just a few hours ago.

“I’m glad you took it well,” Seonghwa stopped and as a consequence so did Jongho, “I enjoy spending time with you.”

Jongho smiled and shook his head, “Hanging with you guys stressed me like you have no idea,” Jongho could see a pout grow on Seonghwa’s face, so he grabbed the pinky of one of his hands and played with it to show some affection, “but I also enjoy spending time with you all, specially now that I know you’re not crazy.”

Seonghwa looked down at the way Jongho held his pinky between his warm fingers, nodding more for himself than for Jongho, “Now we can actually hang out more, we don’t have to hide from you and San likes you a lot.”

Jongho rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, “Yeah, he wants to turn me.”

“You’d be great as one of us, he wasn’t wrong.”

“If I start seeing wrinkles around my eyes, I’ll make sure to take you up on that.”

At that statement, Seonghwa lifted a hand and touched around Jongho’s eyes, “When you smile little wrinkles show up to the sides,” he said while caressing where said marks showed, “it’s really cute.”

Jongho felt the heat reach his cheeks, and he was sure Seonghwa could see it and feel it under the tips of his fingers, shaking his head and taking a step back, starting to walk again, “Then I guess I better rush to take you up on that.”

“Yeah… you better.”

The air between them was now different, Seonghwa’s hand itching to feel the warmth from Jongho’s skin again, and Jongho wondering when was it that he passed from being annoyed to being attracted to Seonghwa. Maybe he was a monsterfucker too.

He also noticed how they started walking slower, as if they were afraid to reach Jongho’s house too soon, and it made Jongho feel weird, his mind running with thoughts. Seonghwa had always been handsome, yes, but was he attracted to him or was it just his brain’s own way to process the new information?

A few memories of the times they were together crossed his mind, how they met, how he had seen him dance under the moonlight, so full of grace and how hypnotized he was. Or how he always felt the need to make sure Seonghwa felt okay even when he told him his food was poisonous –because it was-. So maybe he has been attracted to him, but his cryptid personality stressed him and took over that, and now that that was set aside, his brain could focus on his other feelings. Huh. Interesting.

He was too into his head that he almost falls to the ground while tripping with the air, but Seonghwa caught him, and that made him roll his eyes, because Seonghwa had grabbed him by one arm and his waist.

“A vampire just saved me from getting a concussion, how romantic!” He said, putting his hand on his head as if he was in a movie, making both of them laugh.

And yes, Jongho looked even more beautiful like that, it was getting dark and so the night sky reflected on his skin, and also yes, Seonghwa’s skin was perfect, fucking vampires.

The stayed like that for some long seconds, Jongho dared to put his hands around Seonghwa’s neck, both of them now standing normal, but not letting go of each other.

“Have you ever kissed a human?”

“Yes, a few decades back… Have you ever kissed a vampire?”

“Never.”

“It’s fun.”

“I bet it is.”

And with that, Jongho blinked a couple times, scanning Seonghwa’s face for any signals, Seonghwa was letting him take the lead, so Jongho thought how short his life was compared to Seonghwa’s, how much the other had experienced and fuck, was he letting the opportunity to kiss someone like him just like that? He was stupid, but not that much.

So he did it. He pressed his warm lips against the vampire’s cold ones. He expected them to be somewhat hard, because Seonghwa’s skin was tough, but they were soft, so soft it made him shiver in surprise. The kiss was still shy, their lips moving so slowly as if they both were scared of hurting each other. Seonghwa was the one to change the rhythm, gripping harder on Jongho’s hips and opening his mouth a bit more as an invitation, one Jongho took, exploring Seonghwa’s mouth with his tongue, gasping when he met his fangs. He had never seen them before, and now he was feeling them, pressing them a bit more with his tongue, careful to not to hurt himself. Something about knowing he could get hurt excited him.

In a moment the wind got stronger, hitting on both their faces, and while it didn’t disturb Seonghwa, it certainly did disturb Jongho, who has to separate from the kiss, only to notice the strong wind was effect of Seonghwa somehow lifting him to a roof nearby. They really were now at the top of a house roof, he was kissing a vampire on the top of a house roof.

“I do like you, tho.”

“Great way to show it.”

Jongho chuckled, turning around to see the way the sun was hiding. On a city like the one they lived, the only times the sun shined brightly were at dawn and dusk, making the moment even better, and Seonghwa must’ve noticed, thought crossing his mind.

“Let me show you something.”

Seonghwa said, never letting go of Jongho, making them move through the roof, Jongho mentally thanking they were on a flat one. They soon where in the angle where the sun would hit their faces, Jongho admiring the sight of dusk, but then turning to see something brighter in front of him. Seonghwa was shining. His skin was like bronze and through his mind more memories of the morning he had first met him hit. He remembered how it looked, but it wasn’t compared to what he was seeing now. Seonghwa looked unreal, and Jongho couldn’t help it but leave a kiss on the vampire’s cheek.

If Seonghwa could still blush, he’s sure he would’ve done it. Jongho’s skin had a glimmer of its own, but it still made Seonghwa wonder how it would look if it was like his own, with hazel eyes and cold temperature. Maybe, just maybe, San was onto something.

They kissed again, this time with more hunger, one that Jongho can’t recall feeling ever before, but it felt so good, he wasn’t holding back now, sucking at Seonghwa’s warm tongue, the only part of him that was warm enough, it made him wonder if it was because of the kissing or if it was like that the whole time. He had time to figure that out later. Right now all that mattered was Seonghwa’s strong, firm grip on his waist.

“And I was planning on wearing a crop top tomorrow,” Jongho said, pretending to be worried, taking one of Seonghwa’s hand with one of his own to make sure the older understood what he meant, receiving an even stronger grip around his wait.

“Do it, if someone asks you can always blame it on me,” for some reason that made Jongho shiver, nodding at the words, leaning in to kiss again, but Seonghwa beating him to it, except that now his lips traveled to his neck, licking the vein there.

It was weird for Jongho even. The way his body reacted to have the vampire lick his neck. He knew Seonghwa wouldn’t do it, but the possibility was there, and that dragged a whimper out of his throat. Seonghwa caught up on that and repeated, this time grazing with his fangs the skin under his ear. Jongho was holding onto Seonghwa as if his life depended on it. And maybe it did. And that was the best part of it.

Seonghwa felt the way Jongho trembled under his touch, so he dared to push a leg between Jongho’s and press between them, Jongho answering with a whine, dropping his head back at the feeling, breath heavy and erratic from so little, making the vampire think about other ways to make him like that.

Jongho felt so sensitive, he had no idea what it was, maybe it was the rush of danger, he was not going to question it, but he was not going to let himself be controlled like that just because. He moved his hips, trying to rub his thigh against Seonghwa’s crotch, the vampire growling low at the feeling, nipping with his front teeth Jongho’s neck, eliciting a moan out of him.

Seonghwa absolutely adored the sounds coming from Jongho’s mouth. He knew the younger one had a pretty tone of voice and it appeared to work also on that kind of situations. So he continued. He kept moving against him, feeling a harder pressure on his thigh as time passed, being sure Jongho could feel the same effect against his.

“If you- fuck, if you keep going,” Jongho was trying to form words, but he was so close, “I’m going to get all messy.”

“And?”

“M-my clothe- oh fuck, please.”

Seonghwa found his worries so endearing, taking the task of unbuttoning Jongho’s trousers with one hand and putting them down just enough to take him into his hand. Jongho turned into a moaning mess, his high hitting him not even a minute after, ending in Seonghwa’s hand, shaking against him, fisting the vampire’s shirt to support himself, but still trying to reach Seonghwa’s hardness with a shaky hand, rubbing over the fabric.

“Let me help,” he said with airy voice, and who was Seonghwa to say no to that?

Jongho did the same Seonghwa had done, licking his hand first and then helping the vampire, who growled hiding on his neck, and Jongho was glad Seonghwa still had his strong grip on him, otherwise his weak knees would’ve hit the floor with that.

Jongho’s soft hands felt amazing, Seonghwa just wanted more of him, his mind filling with thoughts, thoughts he definitely needed to make come true. Those took him over the edge, spilling on the younger’s hand, moaning low as he came down his own high.

When Seonghwa supposed Jongho had recovered, he took out a handkerchief from his back pocket and cleaned their hands with it the best he could and dropped it there on the roof, making Jongho chuckle. They both separated to fix their clothes and noticed how the sky was full of stars and dark blue.

“And you don’t sleep?”

“I don’t need to.”

“So lucky, you get to see the sky every day and not miss a thing.”

Seonghwa smiled at the way Jongho looked at his life so differently. Seonghwa now had to curse San internally for putting ideas on his head.

With Seonghwa’s help of course, they both got down the roof and continued their path to Jongho’s home, Jongho taking the initiative in tangling both his Seonghwa’s pinkies, and Seonghwa could swear that he almost blushed.

The walk was silent, with the occasional shared look and giggles. Jongho felt like when a kid did something their mom told them not to do, that excitement and feeling of accomplishment so refreshing.

Once they arrived the front door of Jongho’s house, they stared at each other, both looking like they wanted to say something, but none of them knew what to say, making them giggle once again.

“See you again tomorrow?” Seonghwa asked, still not letting go of Jongho’s pinky.

“Make it a date and then I’m in,” Jongho winked as an answer, leaning in to capture the vampire’s lips again in a soft short kiss, “better get going now before they start asking questions.”

“Oh, they’ll know. They’ll ask me to share.”

That made Jongho choke on his own spit, Seonghwa laughing at his reaction, patting his back.

They soon shared their goodbyes and with that, Jongho entered his house, smile on his face, mind still going back to what had just happened he didn’t notice Mingi looking weirdly at him from the couch.

“Something to share?” Mingi asked, Jongho finally looking back at him, look immediately changing from dreamy to evil, sitting beside him on the couch.

“That depends,” Jongho said, grabbing the TV remote, “wanna tell me how it feels to be with a werewolf?”

Mingi’s eyes are small, but they almost got out of his head from how much he opened them, “Who told you?!”

Jongho laughed, rolling his eyes, “The vampires.”

“Wait, you know that too?”

“Finally, yeah. I did tell you they were all weird.”

There was just the TV between them for a few moments.

“You think Yugyeom knows?” Mingi asked, trying to grab the control from Jongho’s hand.

“I don’t thin-“

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, revealing a confused Yugyeom, “I think Jackson’s possessed or something.”

Mingi pressed his lips and closed his eyes trying to contain his laugh, Jongho leaned to whisper into his ear, “I don’t think he knows.”

Both of them started laughing their asses off in the couch and Yugyeom threw some cookies at them, screaming for not taking him serious.

Yeah, Jongho liked it better now that he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This is the beginning of my series, I accept requests in case you want to see a pairing or an interaction, if I like it I might do it, so leave them either here in the comments or my [cc](https://t.co/VhCyU98MYm?amp=1) and I'll be looking at them. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
